The spirit of who's who
by Himawari Sakura
Summary: Sasuke's great grandfather's exgirlfriend domes for war. She used Sakura as victim. What will he do? whom will he get some help? find out. I konw the summary sucks but the story is good. OOCness. SasuxSaku pairing.


**The Spirit of Who's Who**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author:** This is my first time to make something like this. So please bear with me. Please review. Need to know your sides. :)

"Okay class. Solve this one on your notebook while one of your classmates solves it on the board. Now, who would like to volunteer?" Hatake Kakashi, their sensei, said. Everyone except for two students raised their hands, eager to solve the problem. "Okay Ino. You may solve it." Yamanaka Ino happily went to the board and picked up the chalk. "Another 5 points for my recitation! How lucky I am! I bet Sasuke-kun will recognize me this time!" she sang.

The rest of the class quietly solved the math problem on their notebooks. One of the two students who didn't volunteer was cursing quietly in her seat.

"Damn Math!! Why can't I even solve this fucking problem!?!" she whispered. She is Haruno Sakura. She is an intelligent student coz she is Top 2 in their class. She even graduated with high honors and with a Best in Science award. The only problem, no scratch that, the only crisis in her school life is Mathematics. She totally hates math! (A/n: Like me!) She was cursing over and over again until someone approached her and gave her a piece of paper.

"Stop your fucking curses. It's getting annoying." He said coolly. Then he returned to his nap. He is Uchiha sasuke. Class' top 1 and a total heartthrob. He was seating next to Sakura who was seating next to a window. The window shows a lot of trees you know.

"What the…what is this smart head?" she said irritated.

"Don't you have the initiative to even look at it? Geez…I thought you were smart, forehead girl." He said feeling sleepy. She was taken aback. She slowly opened it and surprisingly she saw the math problem she was cursing back then, but this time, it has solutions and a final answer.

"You can't finish the problem if you would just curse it over and over again—forehead girl. So I made it—just for you." He said with eyes closed.

"Well, thanks anyway bastard. Thought you don't have a heart…" she said with an evil smile creeping on her lips.

"I have a heart, idiot." He said now a little bit more forceful.

"Ha…of course you have, little boy. You just have a cold and freezing one…" Now she's on the verge of having a fight.

"Oh yeah?" he said now waking up, sitting upright and facing Sakura. "How come, big foreheaded idiot?" he said smelling the sweet aroma of victory.

"Well, cold-hearted bastard, look. You act so cold in front of everybody. You always wanted to be alone and lastly, I bet you don't have someone you love." She said dreaming of reaching the finish line.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think, little girl. You need to know more about someone before judging them." And he tickled Sakura in the waist. And with that, Sakura immediately stood up with a loud laugh.

"HAHAHA! Stop it jerk!" she shouted. Sasuke was also standing up holding Sakura on the waist. They were both knocked out of reality. Everyone was staring at them especially Kakashi. Fangirls and fanboys were glaring at them. They were both silent because of total humiliation especially Sasuke who had been humiliated for the first time in his life.

"This is your fault, Haruno." He whispered with a touch of anger in his words.

"Ha! No it's not! It was your fault. You tickled me to death." She whispered back.

"What do you think are you two doing in my class? Tsk, tsk, tsk…teenagers…they don't know when is the right time to do their cuddly loving-loving here and sweety playing there…So Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno, if you two would like to spend time together you would have at least ask for it. I would be very glad to be invited to your wedding… Sheesh…Just sit down and be quiet, okay." He said calmly.

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.

After a while, Sakura felt something cold behind her. "What the hell…" she cursed. "You also felt the cold breeze?" Sasuke asked. "Yup. Do you know what it is?" she asked curiously. "It was a…" he stopped when the window beside Sakura flung open and the lights went off. "AHHH!!!" Sakura flew towards Sasuke who fortunately caught her. She was blown by the strong wind. She was now unconscious. Sasuke was shocked on what he saw before Sakura fell oblivious. His eyes just can't lie to him.

Ever since he saw a beheaded ghost inside his room, he knew about this strange gift. Well, he couldn't just say it was a gift…He considers it much as a curse. Anyway, He saw a woman figure who went straight to Sakura. It badly looks like Yamanaka Ino, the leader of his fan club.

"Yamanaka!! Where are you?" he shouted while laying down the rosette on the floor.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…I'm here!! I know you are worried. I'm coming babe!!" she shouted with glee and her eyes went dreaming.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Haruno needs your help!!" he again yelled.

"I'm here. So what is it?" he said calmly.

"A..a..a..ghost!! A ghost went straight to Sa--" the prodigy was cut off when Sakura suddenly opened her eyes. Everyone looking at her was stunned at what they saw. Her beautiful and entrancing emerald eyes were now whitish-gray in color. They were now full of anger and revenge. She looked at Kakashi sharply and attempted to punch his face but fortunately, he had dodge it.

"Boys! Quick! Hold on the girl!" he yelled calmly. (A/n: Is that even possible? Yell? Calm? Okay…) Five boys who were the closest to Sakura's spot quickly held her hands and feet. The other one held her head firmly but he avoids from hurting the pink-haired girl.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke and changed emotions. She was now calmer and her voice is now softer. **"Haji…Haji…**" she whispered. "Sakura?" the raven-haired boy asked with his usual cold tone. **"Haji? Can't you remember me? I'm Kira."** She said firmly. "Sakura? What are you talking about?" he said confused but then he just remembered what happened earlier.

"No! You are not Sakura! Who are you?!" he practically shouted which made everyone more nervous.

"**I am not Sakura! I said I'm Kira!"** she shouted freeing herself.

"I don't know you! I am not that so-called Haji you're calling. I am Uchiha Sasuke. Now, if you don't mind leave Sakura alone!" he said with anger. No one had ever seen him that mad before. Even his fan girls were scared of him for the moment.

"**Oh…So you are Haji's relative eh? Can you tell me where he is?" **she asked childishly and pouted.

"I don't know who he is and even if I know him I won't tell you where he is, you fucking spirit!" he said cursed.

"**Why you little brat!! Well then, you asked for it. I would kill this girl little by little until I see Haji-kun. This would be FUN!!"** she laughed evilly.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura or else…" he stopped when they all saw Sakura on the ceiling.

"SAKURA!!" The Uchiha cried. He saw the ghost went out of Sakura's body and held the cherry blossom's neck tightly which made Sakura open her eyes and gasp for air.

"S-s-sasuke…c-c-can't b-breathe…" she whispered trying to breathe in all the air she can gulp up.

'**HAHAHA!!! You can't stop me now! No one can stop me from sacrificing this girl!! And that is your fault, Uchiha Sasuke!! HAHAHA!!' **she laughed her heart out. (A/n: She's a ghost! God, does she even have a heart?) The Uchiha heir can't do anything but stare at the nearly dying girl. "C-can't s-s-s-somebod—y help m-ee??" she said trying her best to speak loud. "Kakashi, can't we do anything to save Sakura?" he practically panicked. "I guess there is no way we can help. That ghost is too strong to handle. Our only hope is to call the man she is finding." He said while looking at his student. Sasuke can't take it anymore. He needs to do something before it's too late.

'**CAN'T DO ANYTHING EH? WELL, JUST WATCH HER DIE! THAT WAY YOU WON'T GET BORED…' **Kira shrieked.

"There is still one way…There is a way! Sakura!! Can you hold on for a couple of minutes?" he asked her.

"I-I t-think I c-can…B-but not too l-long…" she whispered. The ghost then tightened her grip on Sakura's neck which made the Haruno heiress scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Sakura!! Don't give up!!" he shouted with hope and anger at the same time. He concentrated and thought deeply. 'If that Haji is my relative, then I could most likely call him. He might answer me. Oh please let this work…I don't want Sakura to die…' he thought.

"Haji!! I call you!! Answer my call, answer my plea!! I need your help to save your daughter thee!!" he called out ignoring the other's looks. They never knew that Sasuke could call out spirits. **'STOP THAT BRAT! STOP! HE WON'T LISTEN TO YOU! HE WI-"** the girly ghost screeched. She was scared and because of that she tightened her hold on the pink-haired girl. Sakura can't anymore breathe and any minute now she might give up. On everyone's surprise, a loud thunder with matching lightning was heard and seen. Sasuke then saw a man-like figure slowly appearing in front of him. **"My boy. You called me for what reason?"** he said calmly. **'HAJI-KUN!! MY LOVE!! YOU CAME BACK!!' **Kira screamed and suddenly removed her grip from the Haruno. Sasuke was so shocked at what that damn ghost did. Sakura almost hit the floor and had broken her bones if it wasn't for Haji. He slowly laid the rosette on the ground and faced Kira. Sasuke ran towards Sakura and hugged her tight trying to hide his tears.

"**Kira?! What are you doing to my grandson?" he asked angrily.**

"**Oh Haji…I did nothing. I was just looking for you and I thought he was you. You two look terribly alike." She explained.**

"**Oh really?! Then what did you do to that girl over there whom you nearly killed??" he questioned her unsatisfied.**

"**I thought she was that evil girl Ayumi, who stole you from me. Hehehe. So sorry." She apologized.**

"**Enough of that. My wife is not evil! C'mon let's go. If I ever hear you again disturbing them, I would never forgive you!" he yelled at her.**

"**Oh but Haji. I was having fun…" she cried. **He dragged her going to a very shiny light at the ceiling and in just a split-second they were gone. The light was still shining and Sasuke looked closely at it. He saw another woman-like figure. She was pretty with pink hair just like Sakura. OMG! She looks exactly like Sakura! Is Sakura her descendant??

"**Uchiha Sasuke…The descendant of Uchiha Haji. He is your great grandfather. Kira is his ex-girlfreind. I am Mayori Ayumi, Haji's wife. I am the mother of your mother's mother. In short, I am your great grandmother. Oh! I look exactly like that girl beside you! She maybe your special girl eh? Hahaha…If you have feelings for her, go tell her. Nothing would be lost. Haji and you are too much alike…In looks, attitude and taste for girls. Oh, I better go now, Haji's waiting for me. Good luck , son. If you need help, you can call me or Haji, okay? Bye!" **And she was gone and so was the light. What an adventure!

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"SASUKE?"

"…"

"SASUKE?!"

"…"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" he immediately stood up. He saw everyone looking at him and Kakashi was glaring at him.

"What now, Mr. Uchiha?" he said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"…"

"One month detention for you, young boy!" he commanded. Everyone laughed especially Sakura.

"And as for you, young lady," he spoke to Sakura. "A month-long detention with Uchiha."

"But sir…" she complained.

"A month or two?" he asked.

"Fine. Whatever." She sat down angrily.

Lunch Break 

"Uchiha!" The pink-haired teen called her companion.

"Hn?" was his reply.

"You were sleeping a while ago at Kakashi's class. You even whispered my name. What are you dreamin' of?" she asked casually.

"A long story." He answered.

"Oh." Came her reaction.

"…"

"…"

"Sakura?" he called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you want to hear what my dream was?" he asked looking at the ceiling.

"Of course. It sounds very interesting." She smiled.

'Her smile…It's so beautiful' he thought.

"Sasuke?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Can you go out with me tonight?" he asked hiding his light blush.

Sakura was blushing dark crimson. Sasuke saw this and thought it was cute. "Sure. No problem." She replied.

"Thank you. Sakura-chan." He thanked her.

"Sakura-chan eh? Well then, From now on I call you Sasuke-kun and you call me Sakura-chan. Deal?" she offered her hand for a shake.

"Deal." He shaked his hands with hers and they both smiled. Sasuke thanked her great grandmother in his thoughts for helping him in a small way.

If you love someone, tell him/her before it's too late. Nothing will lose. That's for sure!

_**END**_


End file.
